


Sparks Fly

by StitchPuppy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Nicer Gabriel Agreste, Soulmate AU, adrienette - Freeform, but i might add them later?, i know it says no alya or nino, more tags to come, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchPuppy/pseuds/StitchPuppy
Summary: This is an AU where sparks fly the first few times you touch your soulmate. Not metaphorical ones, legit sparks that feel soothing to the two of you but if they touch someone else, it hurts them. Also, there's no magic or Alya and Nino. And Gabriel let’s Adrien do things like hang out with friends, so long as he asks him first.





	1. First Sight

“Hey,” Adrien said to Marinette as he was leaving the school building. She looked away from him.

He sighed. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear. I've never been to school before, I've never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me,” he explained.

It was raining so Adrien offered her his umbrella. She hesitated before she took it. 

And suddenly there were sparks.

Marinette was so surprised. He was her soulmate?! She hated him not that long ago and now…

As for Adrien, he was pretty surprised as well. His first day of school and he found his soulmate! Were they going to start dating? Did she even want him to be her soulmate? Maybe they could take this slow. 

Marinette spoke first. “W-we’re….soulmates…”

“Y-yea I guess we are. Is that ok?”

“Um yea. But are we going t-to date? Cause I kinda wanna take it slow… ifthatsokwithyouofcourse.” she said that part fast because she didn't really want him to hear it. Did she like him in that way? Sure, she just realized that right now.

“We can go on a date if you want to… do you want to take this slow?”

“I'm not really sure… this sounds weird but I just figured out that I liked you a few minutes ago.”

“O-oh. well, would you mind if I were to ask you out right now?”

She hesitated. Would she want to be Adrien’s girlfriend? Yes. would it be awkward since they don't really know each other? Also yes.

Marinette got her confidence back. “How about we go on a date first and see how it goes from there?”

“That sounds good.” He heard a honk coming from his driver. “Sorry, I would walk you home but it's raining and my driver is getting impatient.” He thought for a moment. “Would you like a ride?”

“Oh uh no thank you. But thanks for offering.”

“Are your parents picking you up? I wouldn't want you to walk in the rain.”

That made her blush. They had known each other for mere minutes and he was already protective of her. “I can walk. I live just right there.” Marinette pointed to her right. “I'll be alright.”

“Oh um do you want my number? So we can make plans for our date?”

“Yea um sure.” she pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack. “You can write it on here.”

He wrote his number down and gave her the paper. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yea, see you tomorrow.”

\------

Marinette walked through the bakery doors, eager to get to her room and make plans with Adrien. But she had to tell her parents she met her soulmate.

Sabine smiled warmly at her daughter as she entered the room. “Hi, dear. How was your first day?” 

“Uh it was pretty good. I… met my soulmate.”

“What? Really? Oh I'm so happy for you! Tom, come here!”

He ran into the room with flour all over him. “What happened?” 

“Marinette met her soulmate! Isn't that great?”

“Really? Who is it?”

“You know my favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste? Yea, it's his son.” she was surprised by the fact that she could say that so casually.

Her parents hugged her and then had to get back to work. She went up to her room and got her phone out and put Adrien’s number in her contacts.


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Marinette and Adrien just getting to know each other over text. Adrien is really forward to Marinette about how he feels, though in this AU, it's pretty common for people to say things like that to their soulmate. They usually want to say all the things they feel towards them which is why Adrien does. And also, you can see Marinette has a heart next to her name. Only Adrien can see that since that's her contact name for him, same with Adrien’s little blushy emoticon. And I totally just used my two best friends' birthdays for theirs.

(Marinette <3 ) Hi

(Adrien *^^*) Hey

(Marinette <3 ) So what did you have in mind for our date?

(Adrien *^^*) I was thinking we could go to the movies but I thought it was a bit cliche 

(Marinette <3 ) Well we do live in the city of love. There are lots of things we can do

(Adrien *^^*) What do you want to do?

(Marinette <3 ) This is a bit cheesy but we can stay at my house and have a movie marathon?

(Adrien *^^*) Like a sleep over?

(Marinette <3 ) You don't HAVE to sleep over but sure. I'll just have to ask my parents first

(Adrien *^^*) Ok, and I'll ask my father. When should we do this?

(Marinette <3 ) Well since it's gonna be a sleepover, we can have it this weekend if you're not too busy

(Adrien *^^*) Lets see… nope. Schedule all clear!

(Marinette <3 ) So your driver will drop you off at my house on Saturday?

(Adrien *^^*) With my father’s permission

(Marinette <3 ) Ok, well, I have to start on my homework. I'll text you later?

(Adrien *^^*) Yea, text you later

\-----

‘Does Adrien even want me to be his soulmate?’ Marinette thought. ‘I mean, it was only yesterday that I stopped hating him.’ She got pulled out of her thoughts when her phone chimed.

(Adrien *^^* ) You done with your homework?

(Marinette <3 ) Yea I just finished a few minutes ago

(Adrien *^^* ) So I was thinking

(Marinette <3 ) Yes?

(Adrien *^^* ) Normally soulmates go on dates to a restaurant and get to know each other there but we’re kinda different since our date is a sleepover. So could we get to know each other over text?

(Marinette <3 ) Um yea sure

(Adrien *^^* ) Ok ask me ask me a question

(Marinette <3 ) When’s your birthday?

(Adrien *^^* ) October 21st. You?

(Marinette <3 ) July 27th

(Adrien *^^* ) What are your favorite things to do?

(Marinette <3 ) I like to sew and bake. What about you?

(Adrien *^^* ) Well it's not that I like doing these things since I'm kinda forced to but I fence, play piano, and have Chinese lessons

(Adrien *^^* ) Oh and I also do photo shoots a few times a week

(Marinette <3 ) You're forced to do those things?

(Marinette <3 ) Why?

(Adrien *^^* ) It's not something to be concerned about, if you are. My father just likes to keep me busy but I can stop anytime

(Adrien *^^* ) I only have lessons a few times per week. Anyways, what's your favorite animal?

(Marinette <3 ) Cats, specifically black ones with green eyes. You? 

(Adrien *^^* ) Ladybugs. I LOVE ladybugs

(Marinette <3 ) That's adorable

‘Shoot I wasn't supposed to type that.’ Marinette thought. She had said it out loud and accidentally typed and sent it.

(Adrien *^^* ) I think it's adorable that you like black cats :)

(Marinette <3 ) Really? Why?

(Adrien *^^* ) I don't know. I think anything about you is a adorable, if I'm being honest

This made Marinette blush. Nobody besides family gave her compliments like that. But this was her soulmate, so it was different. He was going to be her boyfriend.

(Marinette <3 ) Aww thank you *^^*. What's your biggest fear?

(Adrien *^^* ) Probably losing anyone I care about. You?

(Marinette <3 ) Something along those lines but I'm more scared of heights

(Adrien *^^* ) Heights?

(Marinette <3 ) Yea… is that bad?

(Adrien *^^* ) No no. It's just… now that I know that, I won't be able to take you on a ferris wheel if we were to ever go to the fair

(Marinette <3 ) Well… we could still go if you REALLY want to. So we can have the cliche first kiss ;)

Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush. She basically told him that she wanted to kiss him. 

(Adrien *^^* ) Sounds purrfect

(Marinette <3 ) Did you just make a pun?

(Adrien *^^* ) Is there a purroblem with that?

(Marinette <3 ) A pun is the worst literary element anyone can use

(Adrien *^^* ) Too bad you're stuck with me forever

(Marinette <3 ) No I'm not. I can un-soulmate you

(Adrien *^^* ) That's not possible

(Adrien *^^* ) You can't make the person you're made for stay away from you

(Marinette <3 ) Guess I can't argue with that

(Adrien *^^* ) Well, moving on, ask me another question

(Marinette <3 ) I asked the last one, your turn

(Adrien *^^* ) Oh right

(Adrien *^^* ) Did you expect me, of all people, to be your soulmate?

(Marinette <3 ) Whole truth or half?

(Adrien *^^* ) Whole, if you don't mind

(Marinette <3 ) When I saw you next to my seat, apparently trying to take the gum off my seat, I just automatically knew you were one of Chloe’s friends and you were going to bully me too. So I guess you can say I was VERY shocked when you were my soulmate. You?

(Adrien *^^* ) That's mostly what I expected. Let’s see… When I saw you walk into the classroom, I kinda knew before I even really talked to you that there was something special about you. I know… it's cheesy

(Marinette <3 ) No it's not. It's actually really cute

(Adrien *^^* ) :)

Marinette checked the time. ‘It's already 10:30?! I have to go to bed.’ she thought.

(Marinette <3 ) Hate to ruin the moment here but it's late

(Adrien *^^* ) Oh wow I just checked the time. I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night. See ya tomorrow

She was feeling confident at the moment.

(Marinette <3 ) Night. Sweet dreams <3

The bluenette then turned her phone off, a bit nervous to what Adrien’s reaction would be to the heart. She put her phone on the charger, got ready for bed, and crawled under her sheets. ‘I'll check if he said anything tomorrow.’ she thought with a smirk on her face. Then drifted off to sleep.


	3. School and Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which these two dorks get nicknames. Enjoy!

Marinette woke up and checked her phone. Adrien texted her. 

(Adrien *^^* ) <3

He had sent her a heart as well. ‘Honestly, that's adorable,’ Marinette said in her head. She put her phone down and got off her bed. She was going to be late for school if she didn't start getting ready soon. Her mom would always ask her how she was always late if they lived literally twenty feet away from the school. She wondered that as well.

She got ready for school pretty fast, or at least faster than normal. She really wanted to see Adrien. Maybe he was just as excited to see her as she was him. ‘Well he seemed like he liked me when we were texting.’

Marinette grabbed a croissant and headed off to school. Then her mom called her back into the bakery.

“Marinette! You forgot something.” Sabine said.

She looked at herself and checked that she wasn't wearing her pajamas. Nope. Just her normal white floral shirt, grey over shirt, and pink jeans. What did she forget?

“What am I missing?”

Sabine was holding back a smile. “Where’s your backpack?”

Marinette face palmed her forehead. “Right! I'll go get that.” She ran up the stairs and to her room to grab it then went to school.

She was late, as usual, and rushed to her seat which she decided was now next to Adrien. She figured that since Chloe wasn't sitting there, she could. 

Adrien was staring at her. Was there something on her face? What could it be this time?

She didn't want to talk, considering she was already late and didn't want to make her teacher even more upset, so she wrote a note on her tablet.

Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face? 

He chuckled gently and wrote on his tablet.

No, I'm just mesmerized by how beautiful you are.

She blushed at that, how does one respond to that?

Stop that.

Stop what? Marinette glanced at him and saw that he was smirking.

Trying to make me blush. I know you know you're doing it.

Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

“Marinette, is that something you'd like to share?” Mme. Bustier asked. She had seen them writing notes to each other.

“I- uh- no no no. I was just asking Adrien if he caught the last thing you said.” Marinette was not at all good at lying. 

The teacher looked towards Adrien,”Is this true Adrien?”

He nodded,”Yea, she didn't hear you say the thing about how the book can connect to the real world.”

Mme. Bustier raised an eyebrow to the two of them but continued on with lesson. Soon enough the bell rang and everyone was leaving for last period.

Marinette started putting her stuff in her backpack and was about to leave but Adrien stopped her. “What's your next class?”

“Oh hey, Adrien. My next class is…” She pulled her schedule out of her pocket,”Physics.”

Adrien’s face lit up. He had at least two classes with his soulmate, how exciting! “Really? I have Physics as well!”

“C’mon. We should go so we can sit next to each other again.” Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. 

Wait. 

She's holding my hand. MARINETTE is HOLDING my HAND. What do I do?

Luckily, he didn't have to do anything. 

Marinette looked down at their interlaced fingers and blushed. “Sorry!” she let go. “That was rude of me. I just didn't want us to be late for class.” 

“You're good, Mari. It's not like I'm not enjoying it.” He looked at her and smirked. 

“Oh shush, you. We’re late.” They walked into the classroom. The bell had rung but students were still getting situated in their seats. 

About two minutes later, everyone was in their desired seat--except for Chloe who had wanted to sit next to Adrien, claiming that he was her soulmate--and the teacher started to call names.

“Sabrina Raincomprix?”

“Here.”

“Adrien Agreste?”

“Here.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

The teacher went down the list until she called the last person.

“Okay, class, today were going to be learning about particle physics!” Marinette thought she was too happy and she ended up zoning out up until a worksheet was placed on her desk. 

“Hmm what?” she snapped out of her day dream and Adrien started talking to her.

“I was just asking you if you're excited for our date this weekend. Are you?”

Marinette nodded with a smile, her eyes shining. “Of course I am! We’ll get to know each other and watch movies and all that stuff!” She was so happy that she started planning things for tomorrow.

“So, um, I was thinking that maybe I could meet your parents today? You know, since I will be going to your house tomorrow?” Adrien looked a bit nervous, but why? ‘Who cares, it's adorable,’ Marinette thought. 

She smile at him,”Of course you can! They actually told me they'd love to meet you.”

“Really? That's great cause I really want to meet them as well.” He pointed at himself,”This guy needs to meet the people that made this beauty.” Adrien winked at her. Marinette blushed and playfully rolled her eyes, they'd only met yesterday but she was already really comfortable with him.

“You're such a flirt.”

“Only with you, really. I've never actually talked to that many girls when I was younger because I told myself I would wait for my soulmate.”

“How sweet, I feel honoured.” 

Suddenly the teacher was in front of them. “Marinette and Adrien? Are you two working or just chitchatting?”

“Uh um we’re working, sorry we got distracted,” Adrien lied.

“Well you may want to hurry because the bell is going to ring in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, ma'am, we’ll start working right away,” Marinette chirped as the teacher walked away. She didn't like getting in trouble and when she did, it was like she had no brain to reply.

“Aww did you get nervous, Mari?” Adrien teased.

“Mari?”

Adrien froze. He'd accidentally called her ‘Mari’ and nicknames weren't something they'd discussed. “Sorry. I uh just thought it was cute and it's short for Marinette, not that your name is bad it's actually the most beautiful name I've ever heard of, come to think about it--”

Marinette giggled. “Adrien, relax. I think it's a cute nickname, I was just surprised by it, that's all.”

“That's good, I was really scared that you'd get mad at me for not asking or something.”

“Silly, kitty, I would never get mad at you for that.”

“Is that my nickname?” He blushed and smiled slightly, he thought it was a cute nickname for himself. 

She smiled back at him,”Sure, if you want it to be.”

“Yes yes yes!” and with that, the bell rang and everyone started to pack up.


	4. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm back! So sorry for not updating for a while. This chapter was actually a bit hard to write. High school is a pain in the butt. I'll start updating more next year since I will have new classes. Enjoy!

Marinette and Adrien were walking hand in hand to Marinette’s bakery across the street. He was so nervous about meeting her parents. What if they didn't like him? ‘No, Marinette said they wanted to meet me so that has to be a good thing.”

“What's wrong?” Marinette asked suddenly.

Adrien figured his facial expressions must be changing with his thoughts. “Oh uh, just thinking about how we have homework for physics.” He was never a good liar, but Marinette believed him. 

“It's okay, Kitty, it's just one short worksheet about Newton’s laws right?”

He blushed at her pet name for him. ‘It's adorable!! I love it and never want her to stop calling me that!’ he thought. “Yea, I guess that's pretty easy since it's just the basics.”

Adrien was going to keep walking until Marinette stopped and said they were there. That five minutes walking there had felt like hours, not that he was complaining; he loved spending time with her.

They walked inside and Adrien was almost immediately enveloped into a hug by someone he assumed was her father. He wished his father would do that. ‘Stop, Adrien, I'm lucky to even have a father, some people don't have any parents.’

A woman that looked like Marinette stepped two feet in front of him after Marinette's dad let him go.”You must be Adrien! It's wonderful to meet you. Marinette won't stop talking about you.”

Adrien saw a tinge of red dust Marinette's cheeks. “Maman.”

“It's okay, Mari. I think it's cute.”

Marinette got her confidence back. “Of course you think it's cute. I could eat the most disgusting thing in the world and you would say ‘That's adorable!’” She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

“Yea, that sounds like me.”

“Were you two going to go study in your room, Marinette? I can bring you a snack if that's the case,” Sabine asked.

“Oh uh yea, I just wanted to ask you guys something first.”

Tom put his hand on Sabine’s shoulder. “Go ahead,” Sabin coaxed.

“Well, when me and Adrien met yesterday, we gave each other our phone numbers so we could text. So we were thinking that instead of going out on a date we could have a sleepover instead. Would that be ok?” Adrien noticed that Marinette spoke really fast, she was probably nervous about saying it.

“That’s completely fine,” Sabine said.

Tom nodded his head and said, “As long as there's no funny business going on.”

Marinette blushed again. “Papa! We just met yesterday!”

Adrien saw Marinette walk up the stairs and he caught up to her. She almost immediately got hold of his hand when he was next to her.

“Sorry about that.”

He laughed lightly. “It's ok, Mari. I knew he was joking.”

“That's the thing-- he was serious.”

His eyes widened slightly. “What?”

“It may have looked like he was joking but I've known him my whole life and that was not his joking face.”

A quiet ‘oh’ was all Adrien said and they were under Marinette’s trapdoor. 

“This is your room?”

“Yup, c’mon.” She started climbing the ladder and Adrien followed suit. 

He climbed up the ladder once Marinette was inside. When he got inside, he looked around a bit while Marinette cleared her desk off a bit. ‘It's pretty cute, it suits her,’ Adrien thought.

Marinette's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“You can put your bag here if you want.” She gestured to her chaise. Adrien got his tablet and binder out and put his bag where she said to. As he was putting his stuff on the desk where she was sitting, they heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Sabine opened the door with a plate of cookies and croissants. Marinette got up and handed the plate to Marinette. “Those were baked about an hour ago so they're still fresh. Enjoy, lovelies!” 

“Thank you, Maman.”

Marinette set the plate in between her and Adrien. He reached for a croissant and bit half of it off. He hadn't eaten since lunch.

“Well, we should get started,” said Marinette a few minutes after Adrien finished his croissant.

\-----

They finished their physics homework and now the pair was playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Tom and Sabine were getting started on dinner. ‘It smells absolutely delicious,’ Adrien thought.

“So, what was your dad’s reaction when you asked him if you can stay the night with a girl?” Marinette asked after she destroyed his bot for the one-hundredth time that afternoon.

“Uh well…”

~Flashback to two days ago~  
(Adrien first-person view)

“Father, I'm home.”

Father was waiting at the top of the stairs like he usually did when I would get home. I will never understand why he does that. Maybe he feels bigger than everyone?

“Hello, Adrien. How was school today,” He started to make his way down the stairs.

“It was good. I didn't feel like going to fencing practice today.”

“That's fine. Are you feeling sick or anything?”

“No. But… I wanted to tell you something…” Did it suddenly get hotter in the room? Feels like it did. Why is this so nerve-wracking?

Father rose his eyebrows to signal me to continue.

“So I um met my soulmate today,” I started.

“Really?”

“Yea. Her name is Marinette.”

“Will I get to meet her?”

I froze. Do I really want Father to meet her? Would she want to meet him? 

“Uh I'm not sure yet. I can ask her later if you want, I got her number.”

“That’ll be fine. How did it feel?”

I got confused for a second. How did what feel? Ohhh he must mean the sparks. “It felt magical.”

“Did you accidentally bump into her or was it on purpose?” I found it a bit odd how he was asking me so many questions. Maybe he's thinking about when him and Momma met. Sigh. I miss Momma. I hope she comes back from wherever she disappeared to.

“No, actually, I was apologizing for something I had done in class.”

Father rose his eyebrow at me. “What did you do?”

“Well, Chloe was being mean to Marinette and put gum on her seat. I was trying to take it off but Marinette thought I was the one to put it on there,” I explained. This was surprisingly easy to talk to Father about. I thought it would be super difficult. “When the bell rang, I ran out of class to apologize to her. She was walking in the rain so I offered her my umbrella.”

“So that would explain why you're wet?”

“Yes. Then, when I was giving it to her, our hands touched and we saw sparks. It felt like my whole world lit up.”

“Mr. Agreste, you have a meeting in ten minutes,” Nathalie announced. She’s Father’s assistant. 

Father turned around and looked at her. “Thank you, Nathalie.” He turned to me again. “My apologies, Adrien. I would love to hear more about this later, though.” 

“Oh, it's okay, Father. I'll see you later.” 

With that, he walked out the door and I went to my room to change and text Marinette but she texted me first, which was a good sign that she wanted to talk to me.

A few hours later, we had a whole conversation and I loved it. Since we already got to know each other over text, we decided to go on a sleepover date. I can't wait until Saturday!

Oh wait, I have to ask Father first. Well, this conversation might be awkward.

I made my way out of my room and down the stairs. Father should be on his way home if he's not yet. We usually eat dinner together so I can tell him about the sleepover. 

“Father?” I called out. I saw Nathalie walking out of Father’s office.

“Your father is in his office, Adrien. He has some paperwork to finish so he’ll be a few minutes late for dinner,” she explained.

“Ok, thank you.” I then went to Father’s office. Should I be scared? Probably not. Am I? 100%.

“Father?” I called. I heard his voice and assumed he was on the phone. My assumption turned out to be correct because when I walked in he was calling someone. He held up one finger that told me he would be done in a minute or two. 

I decided to think about how I would tell him. Or was it asking him? I'm not telling him that I'll be staying with Marinette so yea, it's asking. 

“Sorry about that, Adrien. There were a few things that I needed to take care of.” His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

“It's ok, Father. I understand. So, um, I wanted to talk to you about Marinette, my soulmate.”

“Continue.”

“Well, we were texting earlier and we got to know each other quite a bit. Kind of like a phone date.”

“Please don't tell me that that's your idea of a first date. I'm fairly sure I raised you better than that.”

“Oh no no no. We were going to have a real date, dinner and movies, a cliche. But then, she said we can have a sleepover! Would that be okay?”

He pondered the thought for a few seconds. What if he said no?

“I'll allow it. As long as there's nothing else going on between you two.”

My face got heated. Did Father really think that I would do something like that? I'm fourteen for crying out loud!

“Of course not. I would never think of doing that with Marinette, us being so young and all.”

“Very well, then. You should probably start eating dinner, I might be a while.”

“Ok.” Then I walked out. I can't believe that he said it was ok! I'll get to spend the whole day and night at Marinette’s. I can't wait!

(Back to reality)  
(Not Adrien’s first p.o.v.)

“He seemed like he really wants to meet you.”

“Yea. You should tell him that I would like to meet him as well.”

“Will do. You're a designer right?” Adrien smiled at her.

“Uh yea. How'd you know?” her voice was skeptical.

“Well, it's not that hard to tell. You have a sewing machine and bolts of fabrics. It's not too hard to assume.” He chuckled as he finished.

She looked around and smiled. “I guess I didn't really think about that. Anyways, why?”

“Well, as you probably know, my father is a famous designer and I just thought maybe he would like some of your designs. But it's up to you, of course.”

“I don't know, Kitty,” He blushed at the nickname, yet again. “It sort of feels like cheating? If you know what I mean? He might favor me since I'm your soulmate.”

“Nonsense. I'm sure even if you weren't my soulmate he'd love your designs.”

“I guess if you say so.” Adrien watched as Mari got her sketch book and started to show Adrien some of her designs. He ended up going home at around seven. The blond was so excited for tomorrow that he couldn't sleep and started to pack his stuff up.


	5. Of Sleepovers and Scrapbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the sleepover, the day of and the day after but just know I might make this two chapters. Also, I haven’t figured out the whole story yet, that's why it takes me so long to do an update. Lastly, this chapter isn't really in a specific pov, it just depends what's happening and if you notice their texts, Adrien’s contact name changed from ‘Marinette’ to ‘Mari’.  
> If you have any questions about what might be in the next chapter, leave a comment! Enjoy!

It was about 9:00 in the morning when Adrien texted Mari. 

(Adrien *^^*) What time should I leave to your house?

He got a response a few minutes later.

(Mari <3) Maybe around 10:30 or 11:00?

(Adrien *^^*) Ok. See you soon, Purrincess

… 

Did he actually just send that?

\-----

Adrien arrived at her house at 10:45. It had taken a little longer to leave than he expected because his father was making sure he had everything. But it seemed like a good time to arrive because he didn't want to make it obvious that he was desperate to see her.

Marinette, on the other hand, was surprised when Adrien didn't show up right away. She knew that he was really excited for this. But it was fine. She had to do a few things in the bakery anyways. 

That's why she was surprised when someone came up behind her and yelled ‘BOO!’

The bluenette got startled and pinned her “attacker’s” arms behind his back. 

Then she realized it was Adrien. “Ohmygosh. Adrien, I'm so sorry!” She let go of her hold on him. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Adrien stretched his arms out a bit and smiled at her. “I'm good. But I'm wondering…” She motioned with her hand for him to continue. “Where did you learn that?” 

“I learned it on YouTube.”

His face turned puzzled. “Why did you want to learn that?”

Marinette turned away from him. “I don't want you to get mad…”

He put his hand on her shoulder. “I can't ever get mad at you, Mari. I actually think it's impossible. And you should know that you can always tell me everything and anything.”

Well this conversation sure took a turn. Adrien was just trying to play around with her. But at least he was able to tell her that and get it out of the way.

She turned around again. “Really?”

“I can promise you that.”

“I promise too.” She smiled slightly. “I taught myself that because I was getting bullied by Chloe. I thought that if she ever came up from behind I would be able to use that on her. Luckily, I never did because her bullying was only ever verbal.”

“That's smart. But you should know this: she doesn't like to fight physically because it gets her clothes dirty. Or wrinkled. Or both.”

 

“I kind of figured that a brat like her would only care about that. Anyways, do you wanna go upstairs now?”

Adrien picked up his suitcase and nodded. Once they were upstairs, Adrien had set his stuff on the chaise just like he did the day before. 

“So what do you want to do first?”

“I'm fine doing whatever you want, Mari.”

Marinette looked for something in her closet. She pulled out a white box that looked pretty heavy.

“Ok so this is a bit cheesy but since I was younger, I've always wanted to make a scrapbook with my soulmate. And you're my soulmate so we can get this started! If you want to, of course…”

Adrien thought about it for a split second. He had never made a scrapbook. ‘This can be like a cute couple thing!’ he thought. “I would love to!”

“Really?” Marinette's blue eyes shone with excitement.

Adrien nodded. “This seems super fun. But… I've never made a scrapbook before…”

Marinette giggled. “That's ok, Kitty. I can show you, it's not that hard.” She opened the box and started taking out colorful papers, glitter, sequins, crafting scissors, markers, colored pencils, calligraphy markers, and washi tapes. 

“Don't we need a book for this too?” Adrien asked.

She got up again and went to get something from one of her drawers. It was a book. The cover was the color of a cardboard box. There was a black ribbon that you could tie to keep it from opening. 

Mari held the book out in front of Adrien. “Do you like this one?” She bit her lip out of habit.

He got a closer look at it and noticed there was a golden heart on the cover. “I really like it! Can I suggest something, though?”

“Of course, Kitty. It's our scrapbook.”

“Do you know how to do calligraphy?”

“A little bit. Why?”

He held the book and pointed to the inside of the heart. “Can we put our names in the center?” Adrien’s face was lighting up like a child that had just seen a tiger in the zoo.

“That's a great idea!” Marinette got her gold brush pen. “Are you good at calligraphy, by any chance?”

“I'm pretty good at it. Since I know Mandarin, I kinda have to know how to do calligraphy.” The blond shrugged as if it was no big deal that he was trilingual.

She laughed. “If you know how then why did you asked me, silly kitty?”

“I thought that maybe you'd be better at it than me since maybe you would've learned or something I don't know?” He watched her as she pulled a rolling chair next to him for her to sit on.

“I've only watched YouTube videos about it and attempted it but it usually doesn't end up looking how I wanted it to.” She handed him the gold brush pen and he took it from her.

“Can I have a piece of paper?”

Marinette made a slightly confused face as if to say ‘Why does he need a piece of paper if he's writing it on the book?’

He saw her confusion. “I can do it different ways. I just want to show you so you can choose between them.”

“There are different ways?” The blackette thought there was only one, two at most.

The blond smiled. “Of course there are. 

“Ok so one way is in simple cursive but you make the down strokes thicker,” the blond explained as he wrote Marinette’s name on the paper.

Marinette had watched a video about that one before. “Isn't there a way to “cheat” when you're doing that one?”

His eyebrows furrowed. You can cheat at writing? “What do you mean, Mari?”

She grabbed a pencil to demonstrate what she met. She wrote ‘kitty’ in cursive. “Now if I fill in the down strokes… when I finish, it will look like I did what you did but in pencil.” The girl talked as she worked on making the lines bolder. 

Mari slid the paper in front of him when she was finished to show him what she had meant. “I see what you mean now. I guess you could to that but it's not as easy that with a brush pen.”

“Ok now you write,” she said as her hand slid the paper to him.

He began to stroke the pen across the paper in swift movements. He wrote out “Mari” in the gold ink. 

Marinette let out a small ‘wow’ and Adrien smiled at her. “Do you like it?”

She nodded quickly. “It's beautiful”

“So do you want me to write it on here?”

“Yes please! This is better than I could ever do.” Mari moved the scrapbook over to him and he took it. 

“Can you write exactly how you want it on the paper, in cursive, please?”

“Sure.” Marinette wrote their names on the paper in a slightly messy cursive. 

Mari  
+  
Adrien

Once she looked at it and made sure it was absolutely perfect, she slid the paper back over to Adrien to write it in gold ink on the cardboard cover of the scrapbook.


End file.
